Something ::Pt::
by MlleAngieB
Summary: ...Nada mais excruciante para certo casal que um reencontro... Notas da História: ...Personagens originais continuam sendo do Shore. Alguem pode impedir isso?
1. Something Old

FIC HAMERON: **"Something..."**  
Classificação: +18 anos  
Autora: Angie B.

....Nada mais excruciante para certo casal que um reencontro...

Notas da História:

...Personagens originais continuam sendo do Shore. Alguem pode impedir isso?

Esta historia surgiu lendo um romance, qdo eu lembrar o nome da autora eu posto, pois sou terrivel com nomes..Mas enquanto lia, pensava que tinha um casal que ia ser divertido imaginar com a ideia principal. Entao, a partir daqui, vamos ver o que surge.

_**..................................................................................................**_

_**Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed,  
Something Blue and a Silver Sixpence in Her Shoe.**_

**(antigo dito ingles para boa fortuna aos recem casados)**

**.......................................................................................................**

**.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Something Old**

Ele tomou a mao dela. Podia ver sob o véu o grande sorriso que resplandecia sobre seus lábios. Enquanto todos os detalhes sagrados se desenrolavam, ele nao conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

Ela modulou singelamente "eu te amo" apenas pra ele, e ele beijou a mao dela sem pensar mais um segundo. Ela acariciou a face dele e se o Rabino nao olhasse avisando que nao era o momento certo, eles teriam se beijado e terminado a cerimonia sem as 7 bençaos.

O noivo pode ouvir um soluço contido de sua mae, e ela tinha prometido nao chorar, mas ela sempre chorava em seus casamentos. E James sabia que era demais a pedir para a Sra. Lena nao se emocionar em ver seu filho finalmente se casando sobre todas as tradiçoes judaicas. Talvez isso o ajudasse a manter este casamento. Sr. Aaron passou um lenço para a esposa e a abraçou com um olhar cumplice.

Reza o bom senso que nenhuma mulher pode ofuscar a noiva em seu dia, e mesmo que o vestido de Lisa fosse de um desenho simples, era um corte perfeito e elengante. Um marfim de seda tomara que caia, com os ombros cobertos por rendas belgas, as costas sensualmente expostas, que terminava em uma calda de seria. Um buque de gerberas rosas, rosas lilazes, e azaleias brancas estava na mao da nubente. E os cabelos estavam lidamente presos no topo da cabeça protegidos pelo delicado veu. O mesmo que deixava escapar seu sorriso. E ninguem podia esquecer de mencionar depois que os brincos eram incrivelmente perfeitos, e tinham sido presentes do noivo.

Sobre este, vale dizer que parecia um cavalheiro da cabeça aos pés e que pousava seus olhos como lobo sobre a mulher ao seu lado abaixo do _Huppah_. Ele tinha escolhido as alianças com a ajuda de sua Tia Ana, e eram de puro ouro e sem detalhes. Um circulo sem defeitos e inquebravel como as unioes devem ser.

- "Com este anel, tu es consagrada a mim conforme a Lei de Moshe e Israel"...

E pode se ouvir: "..que assim seja..".

O _Kidushin_ foi consentido.

Uma menina travessa de 5 anos, vestida adoravelmente com organza (mesmo que nesta idade, ate com um saco de batatas, ela seria adoravel), conseguiu furar a vigilancia de sua avó e sair correndo em direçao aos noivos. A Sra. Ruth teve tempo de dizer: "Rachel nao se atreva!".. Antes da pequena separar o beijo de seus pais e James lhe colocar em seus braços, e Lisa beija-la de tal forma que os tres riram com vontade.

Rachel ainda chamava aquela figura paterna de "Soon", e quando eles compraram um belo apartamento e decidiram morar juntos, Lisa tentou explicar que a pequena podia chamar James de papai. E a criança nao entendeu esta mudança, pois na sua linguagem mais primordial.. era isso que ele sempre tinha sido...papai.. simplesmente "Soon". Gente grande era complicado... aquele projeto de ser humano tinha concluido ha 10 meses atras.

Tendo o cuidado de nao haver mais interrupçoes, o Rabino leu o _Ketubah_ com todo o respeito devido. Os presentes se mantiveram silenciosos e alguns ficaram a observar como aquele lugar tinha sua magia. As flores, as velas, a arquitetura imponente.

E cada pedaço da cerimonia tomou seu papel simbolizando a historia do povo judeu até seu encerramento quando James Wilson quebrou o copo de cristal com seu pé direito e estava inteiramente casado com Lisa Cuddy...

...E todos gritaram: "Malzzetov!"...

Até a serelepe Rachel com as maos para o ar.

O Sr. Yacov se aproximou da filha e lhe disse em idiche..."...seja imensamente feliz.."..E foi o momento que a noiva nao conseguiu segurar as lágrimas.

Nem Allison Cameron que testemunhava a cena em seu belo e novo vestido verde.

.

Os noivos entraram na sala intima ouvindo ainda os convidados desejarem-lhes votos de felicidades. Ao se verem sozinhos, Cuddy jogou o buque para tras e pulou no colo de Wilson que perdia seu _Kippah_ na confusao do abraço. O beijo foi doce e urgente.

Eles podiam dizer que aquela tradiçao de reclusao dos noivos era uma otima tradiçao. Em antigos tempos, era o momento que pela 1ª vez, a noiva podia ficar sozinha com o noivo, e se esperava a consumaçao no casamento em toda sua extensao para validaçao plena da cerimonia. E aqueles dois nao gostavam de quebrar nenhum mandamento.

Mesmo cuidando pra nao destruir seus belos trajes, aquela mesma urgencia moveu os dois amantes. Eles nao tinham muito tempo. As maos foram desfazendo botoes e laços, e as bocas criaram trilhas pelo corpo um do outro. Palavras eram sussurradas como promessas pulgentes. Terminaram no chao, no tapete colorido estendido.

Ele se moldou no corpo dela e beijou seu rosto..

-Quando eu percebi.....- beijou-lhe os lábios-....meu amor por voce, eu desaprendi como respirar perto de voce...- tocou-lhe os labios nas temporas-...nao sabia o que fazer...-mais um beijo nas palpebras-... acreditei que iria viver com este peso dentro de mim...-e olhou-a com profundidade-...Entao, soube que voce tambem me amava...

E ela sorriu.

- E poderia ter sido bem antes..se o senhor tivesse falado ou feito algo...-ela brincou com os cabelos dele e sentiu as maos que lhe exploravam as coxas-...Sim, eu te amo, Jimmy..

Cuddy tinha um tom sério, estava com medo de trair ainda mais suas emoçoes. Ela estava tao feliz que nao queria chorar agora, por nada, e sabia que James sempre se preocuapava quando havia lagrimas, mesmo que fossem de felicidades. Quando Rachel caiu da bicicleta e ralou os joelhos, ela teve que consolar a pequena e depois a ele.

Ela riu com a memória.

O oncologista direcionou-lhe um olhar interrogativo. A Dean passou a ponta dos dedos no pescoço de seu marido.

- Eu lembrei de mais uma razao porque eu te amo...

- Entao prepare-se ...tenho mais uma otima razao..

Ele fez um olhar sensual, brincando com a sobrancelha. Ela balançou a cabeça rindo e sabendo que era feliz.

.

O Sr. House chegava por um corredor longo, com janelas gigantes de um lado que mostravam um belo jardim, estava atrasado e perdido.

Novidade.

Nao tinha sido facil se decidir a comparecer. Fazia 3 anos que ele estava fora do pais e tinha prometido que nao voltaria tao cedo.

Ele nao queria encontra-la.

Quando soube do casamento de Cuddy e Jimmy, ele declinou o convite para decepçao de ambos.

Nao queria ve-la.

Mas aqueles eram seus melhores amigos, eram as pessoas que lhe ajudaram nos seus piores momentos, que estiveram a seu lado quando o mundo ruia. E nao tinha sido uma unica vez. E eles lhe perdoavam ate quando ele errava o nome da filha. Eram seus melhores amigos. E quando Wilson lhe disse, em uma de suas conversas via skipe, que ela nao iria, ele ficou confuso com a certeza que sentira...

Na verdade, queria se perder naqueles olhos verdes.

O médico viu uma porta encostada e algumas risadas familiares.

Ele apenas reconheceu aquelas duas figuras que tentavam se ajeitar, porque com certeza nao eram muitas mulheres que estariam usando um véu branco torto e um vestido amassado pra aquela ocasiao. E nem muitos homens que estariam de cueca perto da noiva, melhor que fosse seu amigo...

- Oh God.. Get a room you 2!...-ele gritou dando um susto nos noivos-…

A expressao mudou em um segundo, e os dois gritaram tambem ao reconhecer o forasteiro. Cuddy correu pra dar um abraço em House.

- Eu sabia que voce viria, seu canalha!..Voce nao perde uma festa de graça assim..Estavamos saindo, mas seu amigo....-ela sorriu ternamente-...Como voce está?..

Ele nao respondeu, apenas sorriu.

- Jimmy Boy....Se voce tivesse me dito, todos estes anos, que ficar de cueca com gravata era uma tradiçao judaica..eu nao teria..Ok, eu teria do mesmo jeito...

- Funny..Eu nao acho as minhas calças..E ja estamos um pouco atrasados..-ele deu um abraço no amigo-...Por que nao avisou que vinha?...

- Era uma surpresa...E acho que aquilo é o que voce tem procurado, nao?...

E House apontou para o 3º lustre que exibia uma calça escura risca de giz e uma cinta-liga pendurados.

- Querida, e ali esta a sua...

- Acho que foi quando...

- Pelo amor de Deus nao quero escutar isso...

Wilson colocou a mao sobre o ombro de seu melhor amigo e falou formalmente.

- House.. Mamae e papai tambem se divertem juntos. E espero que voce entenda isso...

- Screw you!...

E House saiu dali furioso.

.

A música enchia o ambiente, era rápida e as palmas seguiam o ritmo. As cadeiras no ar giravam e os lenços acenavam.

Rachel estava no colo de sua vó Lena, ela gostava daquela vó que aparecera em sua vida. Ela tinha um cheiro de sabonete de flores o tempo todo, e usava uma perola grande numa corrente o tempo todo tambem. Era divertido brincar com aquele pingente, mesmo quando sua mae se apavorava. "Deixe a menina, isso será dela mesmo". Agora, a menina via sua mae pulando em uma cadeira em cima das pessoas. Parecia divertido, mas se ela fizesse o mesmo em casa... Bem, sua mae nao ficaria tao contente.

Ouve um beijo quando as cadeiras se encontraram. A musica acabou. As palmas tomaram controle da sala.

Wilson e Cuddy receberam abraços e fotos eram tiradas. Eles andavam de maos dadas e parecia inevitável a troca de olhares. Isso era ridiculo, pois moravam juntos há um bom tempo..Mas nao podiam mentir que parecia tao certo aquela cerimonia, os amigos e a familia, sua filha... e estarem ali juntos. Era algo bom. Nao, era algo.. maravilhoso.

Cameron tinha conseguido arrumar sua maquiagem no banheiro, ela nao era amadora em casamentos de amigos, contudo aquele casamento era tao especial.

Ela sabia o quanto Wilson sofrera com a perda tragica de Amber, e como Cuddy já tinha desistido de sonhos romanticos, e centrado sua vida em Rachel e sua carreira. E a jovem médica testemunhara aquele amor com seus indicios, seus sinais, passando tantas coisas e finamente sendo vivido sem limites, sem medos, sem arrependimentos. Era algo que fazia bem de se ver. Era algo que tinha lhe mostrado o quanto seu antigo casamento era uma farsa.

Foi quando ela partiu, por ver que ali com toda aquela bagagem e confusao, nao seria feliz. Foi quando ela cortou-o de sua vida. E ela nao estava pensando em Chase. Foi quando ela disse adeus a House.

..."I loved you"...

.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Cuddy dançava com Wilson, seu rosto junto ao dele. Viu House se aproximando. Um giro. Ela identificou aquele figura que se aproximava, e ela nao quis acreditar que era Cameron. Ela esquecera.

Wilson sentiu que tudo se desenrolou em slow motion. Acariciou a cintura de sua esposa. Cameron...Cameron? House... CAMERON?!!!.. PQP!

Os noivos se separam. Um olhou pro outro em panico. E depois olharam para a direita e para esquerda. Era um desastre. Eles estavam perdidos.

Allison viu o panico, viu a direçao dos olhares. Parou. Nao, seu coraçao parou de bombear, foi isso.

House achou graça da cara dos amigos. E depois ele a viu. Nao havia mais oxigenio na sala.

.


	2. Something New

**Capitulo 2  
Something New**

As pessoas dançavam alheias ao novo drama que se desenrolava na festa. Shakira tocava em um remix de "Donde estas Corazon", e Wilson tentava por razao na cabeça de House em um canto do salao.

- Nao, voce nao vai falar com ela ..-Ele tentava segura-lo-...Voce nao vai!..Eu te proibo...  
-Voce disse que ela nao vinha!...  
- Eu sei.. Tenho culpa que ela tambem teve a ideia genial de vir depois de dizer que nao vinha?..Acredite em mim, eu e a Cuddy nao queriamos isso... –e ele fez um gesto com a mao tentando mostrar a bagunça da situaçao-...  
- Mas ela veio.. e eu vou falar com ela..  
- Nao vai!.. Este é meu casamento..  
- Como se voce nunca tivesse tido um...  
- ...E eu nao vou deixar voce fazer um barraco aqui, alem disso voce tem que pensar nela.. Ela nao merece sofrer mais...

House ficou em silencio.

- Ela veio.. Isso significa algo...  
- Sim.. significa que ela acreditava que voce nao viria... Ela me perguntou, quando eu a convidei...

Novo silencio.

- House.. Eu estou aqui com voce, quando está tocando minha musica com a Lisa, e isso é porque eu gosto de voce e da Cameron.. Nao quero ver voces ..  
- Esta é a musica de voces? ….-ele colocou uma cara de descrença total, esquecendo-se ate do problema principal-..

Wilson olhou pra ele serio.. Sabia que aquela cara significava que ele nao iria desistir ate ele responder a pergunta primeiro.

- É.. Foi depois da nossa 1ª briga… Eu fiz uma serenata para ela.. Agora, prometa que voce nao irá procura-la...  
- Em espanhol? ..-House olhava como se Wilson fosse um alien-…  
-... O que?.. –o ancologista estava perdido-…Ah.. Sim, em espanhol.. Agora..  
- Mas voce nao sabe nem dar "buenos dias"...  
- Eu aprendi para cantar para ela.. Agora….  
- Jimmy boy.. e eu que achei que voce estava so querendo comer a Cuddy..  
- House.. Voce está no meu casamento com ela...  
- Ahh.. como se eu nao tivesse ido em outros..  
- Voce realmente nao acredita que este é diferente?  
- É complicado quando eu estive em todas as vezes que voce chegou bebado com os papeis do divorcio dos casamentos anteriores.. Tua sorte que tua religiao permite o divorcio tambem..

O noivo ficou em silencio.

- Isso apenas comprova o que eu estou tentando te falar... Fique longe da Cameron...Voce nao sabe amar.. Se voce nao consegue ver que estes anos com a Lisa, sendo uma familia com a Rachel, nao é a mesma coisa que o meu passado.. Se voce nao consegue ver que eu mudei so de me ver olhando para ela.. Voce pode ter fugido do pais, ter passado por toda esta jornada pelo mundo..Mas voce nao mudou...E nao deveria ter voltado...  
- Nao é assim...  
- É sim, House.. Voces ja tentaram isso.. Voce arrasou com ela, voce foi atras dela apenas pra deixa-la sem alma.. Eu cuidei dela depois que voce voltou para New Jersey e se negava a falar com ela... Fui eu.. Eu te proibo de faze-la sofrer de novo.. Ela merece ser feliz… Deixa-a seguir o caminho dela…  
- Tambem nao foram bons tempos pra mim aqueles...  
- Voce se arrependeu tarde demais.. uma musica nao ia consertar aquilo...

House torceu a boca pra um lado e os olhou pra cima por um momento.

- Mas voce mesmo fez os backvocals?

O melhor amigo trocou um olhar de "WTF".

- Shakira voce sabe.. eu ainda nao consegui acreditar que voce conseguiu voltar com a Cuddy cantando em espanhol.. Voce nem sabe cantar..  
- Por que eu ainda tinha a esperança que esta seria uma conversa adulta?...  
- Voce sabe.. Ela com certeza deve te amar de verdade para ter feito voce acreditar que ela gostou daquilo...  
- De novo: voce está no meu casamento com a Lisa...  
- É podemos dizer que nao é por ser uma gold digger que ela esta aqui.. A cada divorcio voce está mais pobre...  
- Como sempre...voce está encantador.

Eles se olharam rindo.

- Voce nos fez falta.. Mas obrigada por mandar os postais...Mesmo chamando a Rachel de Suri...  
- De nada.. Ahh.. e falando na monstrinha.. Voces nao irao leva-la para a Indonésia?...  
- Nao, meus pais irao leva-la para Florida...  
- E o apartamento fica vazio?  
- Sim...-entao ele fez uma cara de pavor-.. Nao, voce nao ficará no nosso apartamento.. Ele é novo House.. A Lisa nao vai gostar nem um pouco...  
- É só voce nao contar para ela...Eu acabei de chegar.. Cansei de hoteis.. E voce sempre me deixou ficar na tua casa... isso é algo nosso..-e ele bateu as palpebras-...  
- Para com isso House...eu nao tomo mais decisoes sozinho...  
- E se ve claramente quem manda neste casamento...  
- Isso nao vai funcionar...  
- Eu prometo nao destruir nada.. Será apenas uma semana.. E voces ja estao de volta..O que eu posso causar em uma semana?..

Ele nao sabia bem porque tinha concordado, mas o médico mais novo nem quis pensar nas consequencias para seu casamento.. E no fim, aquele era seu melhor amigo.. Ele nunca tinha conseguido deixar aquele amigo sem um teto. A musica acabara. E ele procurou Lisa com os olhos. Ela abraçava Cameron.

…_"Donde estas corazon?  
Ven regresa por mi  
Que la vida se me vuelve un ocho si no estas aqui  
Quiero pensar  
Que no tardaras,  
Porque en el planeta no existe mas nadie a quien pueda yo amar…"_

- A gente nao sabia que ele vinha.. Ele apareceu aqui no ultimo minuto...Nao fique chateada..  
- Ele nao deveria estar aqui.. –disse num suspiro Cameron-...  
- Eu sei.. Mas este é um salao bem grande..Voces nao precisam se encontrar...E voce disse que nao vinha... Eu e James nunca imaginavamos que voces iriam se encontrar...Ele falou para o House que voce nao poderia vir...

E a noiva sabia muito bem como foi estrategico os convites, sondando House pra saber se ele poderia vir, para depois da negaçao convidar Cameron, quem disse que nao poderia ir.. E entao, eles insistiram para House nao perder o casamento...Quem disse que nao tinha como vir.. Para entao, os dois aparecerem. De verdade, uma festa de casamento nao era algo facil, isso sem falar de todos os parentes que eles tiveram que manejar. Por um limite de convidados para os pais de ambos tambem foi o 13º trabalho de Hercules. A Tia Ester, de Wilson, foi quem ajudou-a a nao perder a cabeça com tantos detalhes. Sempre acabava esquecendo de algo.

- Eu acho que eu devo falar com ele...Tem algumas coisas que estao aqui presas na minha garganta...  
- Nao...-aquela ideia tirou Cuddy dos pensamentos dela-... Nao, voce nao pode fazer isso...  
- Mas Cuddy, é ridiculo fazer de conta que eu nao o conheço.. Simplesmente ignora-lo...  
- É isso mesmo que voce irá fazer, Allison Cameron...Ignora-lo..Ficar 10 metros dele como se fosse uma ordem judicial...  
- Lisa Cuddy.. Voce nao é mais minha chefe para me dar ordens...- e Cameron riu-...  
- É o habito..Mas é por uma boa razao, querida.. Voces conseguiram deixar um ao outro em lastimas da ultima vez...  
- Voces? ...  
- Sim.. Eu sei que ele que se portou mal no começo.. Mas ele tentou fazer o certo depois e voce foi cruel com ele...  
- Lisa.. cuidado com o que voce está dizendo.. Ele..  
- Minha amiga.. nós duas sabemos quem é o House.. Voce sabia que ele nao era um homem perfeito quando se envolveu com ele.. Voce mesma ja foi testemunha da maioria das tentativas de relacionamento que ele ja teve, e nem falo dos romanticos..Se eles existiram alguma vez... Voce devia estar preparada que ele podia pisar na bola... E voce foi implacavel com ele..

Cameron ponderou aquilo.

- Eu sei que o meu marido...-e ela pensou na sensaçao boa de chamar James assim-.. nunca quis contar para voce, e nao vai gostar de saber que eu te contei...Mas ele ficou no chao quando voce nao quis perdoa-lo...  
- Eu sei que voce é muito amiga dele.. voce esta dizendo isso...  
- Nao, nao estou dizendo isso para desculpa-lo de tudo...Ele é meu melhor amigo.. Mas nao é por isso.. Voce consegue reconhecer um coraçao partido.. O dele estava em cinzas...Eu até temi que ele tivesse uma recaída...  
- Oh..  
- Nao, querida, eu nao quero que voce se sinta culpada.. Ele teve a responsabilidade dele.. Eu só estou pedindo para voce nao o procurar.. Ficar longe dele.. Ele gosta de passar esta imagem de durao, mas voce sabe.. dentro de voce...voce sabe que ele é fragil como papel... Eu te conto isso para de alguma maneira voce conseguir perdoa-lo tambem.. Ele se arrependeu do que fez... Mas eu sei que uma aproximaçao de voce agora, o faria sofrer.. Ele acabou de voltar...É a 1ª vez que voces se reencontram.. Voce sabe como ele é.. Se ele falar com voce, se culpará de qualquer jeito.. Se voce estiver triste é culpa dele.. Se voce estiver feliz, é culpa dele nao estar mais com voce...  
- Nao..sei... Lisa.. Eu preciso encerrar isso.. Eu sinto muito que ele sofreu…Mas ele me fez sofrer demais..Nao consigo perdoa-lo…  
- Mas uma razao que nao é bom voces dois juntos agora.. E espero que voce o perdoe de alguma maneira.. Voce é boa, _sweetie_.. Nao faz bem carregar isso.. Essa musica me lembra que é bom perdoar...  
- Shakira?  
- Sim.. Shakira.. um violao.. um oncologista arrepentido…e o bom e velho sexo de reconcialiaçao…-e Cuddy olhou para o noivo-….

A outra médica acompanhou o olhar, e viu Wilson e House rindo de algo. Aquele sorriso que ela tanto gostava. A amiga tinha razao, nao pelos motivos que ela defendia, mas de ela nao encontrar House.. Suas pernas ja tinham virado gelatina apenas de olhar para aquele sorriso...Ela o odiava, sim, isso.. Ela nao tinha nada mais com aquele homem. Eles ja tinham saciado a curiosidade de ambos, ela ja nao era a mesma. Aquilo tinha acabado.

- E nao esqueça de deixar a chave do apartamento comigo!..  
- Ahh.. Allison...-e Cuddy bateu com sua mao em sua propria testa-...Se voce nao me lembrasse... Obrigada por ficar cuidando da minha pequena..  
- Imagine, Lisa...Eu que agradeço de voce me deixar ficar esta semana no apartamento de voces, e com a aquela coisa linda para me fazer companhia.. Assim posso ver alguns amigos antes de voltar para L.A...  
- E assim, nao preciso incomodar os pais do James...E a Rachel nao perde as aulas dela tambem...E voce descansa bastante antes de voltar para o mundo real...  
- Perfeito...  
- É muito bom te ver aqui...  
- É muito bom ver meu amigo tao feliz..Voce o ama de verdade, nao é?  
- Toda a vez que eu respiro...

E ambas se olharam em sentimento estranho que temos ao ver o amor em seu mais puro estado diante de nós. E elas se abraçaram.

- E ele da mesma forma..Lisa.. Eu posso te garantir por todas as nossas conversas...-Cameron falou no ombro da amiga-...

E a poderosa Dean foi apenas uma jovem apaixonada naquele instante.

Havia aquela atmosfera de festa inesquecivel, que apenas quem ja tomou um porre de absinto em uma formatura ou dançou com uma boia inflavel de pato em um casamento, ou fez os dois, conhece. Wilson sorriu.

Ele sabia que aquela sensaçao nao era apenas por ser seu casamento, pois via como seus amigos e familia estava se divertindo e como era bom ver aquela mesma alegria em Lisa.

Ela gargalhava agora com o seu pé descalço na coxa dele, o vestido um pouco revelador, e ele sentado em uma cadeira a sua frente. A musica era sensual, algo dos Black Eyed Peas, e ele escorregava a liga azul e branca pela perna da esposa.

Ele nao se lembrava como as tradiçoes podem ser tao incrivelmente deliciosas.

Os homens solteiros estavam todos em postos para agarrar a prenda e ter o direito de coloca-la na coxa da solteira que ganhasse o bouquet. Tradiçoes podiam ser incrivelmente deliciosas. As mulheres estavam sempre mais propicias a darem uma chance a uma aventura depois de uma festa de casamento... Inveja da noiva, cobiça pelo noivo, a cruel lembrança que elas nao eram casadas ainda, e que podiam ter comprado um vestido mais sensacional... Todos os ingredientes para uma boa noite de sexo. Bem, era o pensamento de 99% dos solteiros avidos em agarrar aquela cinta.

E House fazia parte daquela porcentagem. Ali estava esperando o momento. Ate estranhou que Wilson o incentivasse, e depois entendendeu ao notar que Cameron nao se reunia as mulheres que esperavam o bouquet. Era melhor.

O nubente levantou, beijou a esposa levantando-a do chao e girou a liga antes de arremessa-la. House tomou uma posiçao estrategica e levantou seu bastao. Pronto. Limitou-se a sorrir para aquele publico de testosterona que queria mata-lo por aquela ideia.

- Regalias de um aleijado...

Allison observou aquilo de sua mesa. Quando eles trocaram um olhar, House quebrou o sorriso que ostentava. Ela baixou a cabeça. E so a levantou para olhar Cuddy provocando as solteias com seu bouquet. Ela nao iria se juntar aquele evento, nao era uma solteira.. Ja tinha tido sua cota de casamentos. E ainda mais agora que House tinha nas maos a liga.

Porem, nao pode guardar para si certo ciume que lhe golpeou o estomago quando viu aquele grupo de mulheres, e entre elas..Uma iria ter os dedos de House em suas pernas completando a tradiçao.

Ela ouviu a contagem, os gritos e um par de rosas e azaleias e gerberas caindo em seu prato. Ela piscou algumas vezes. Pegou automaticamente o bouquet e olhou para Lisa.

A noiva tinha a mao na boca com uma cara de surpresa. E um bando de solteiras apresentavam uma cara de surpresa tambem.. Mas com toques de frustraçao e furia.

- Eu...-Alisson tentava construir a frase-...  
- Ela nao estava participando, certo?..-falou uma-...  
- Isso.. Joga de novo Lisa...  
- Mas ela ja está com o bouquet...-completou outra-...  
- É ..mas...ela nao o quer...-falou uma das madrinhas-...

A noiva se aproximou de Cameron sem saber o que falar.

Algumas vozes ainda debatiam, e Cameron se sentiu ridicula de estarem decidindo seu futuro daquela maneira. Entao, a porcaria do bouquet caiu ali...Que drama.

Nao houve palavras, apenas um olhar para House, o qual ele conhecia muito bem, de "vamos terminar com isso de uma vez". Ele se surpreendeu com a decisao dela,mas nao estava reclamando. Estava intrigado.

Ele nao sabia qual era a melhor forma de fazer aquilo. De qualquer forma resolveu sentar-se.

Cameron respirou fundo.

O publico voltou para seu lugar de publico. Algumas declararam que nao valia a pena brigar por aquele homem. Outras defenderam que se ela segurou o bouquet, deve-se seguir a tradiçao.

No fundo, cada uma queria apenas aquela boa sorte de ser a proxima a casar.

A jovem medica queria tudo menos aquilo. Mas tradicao é tradicao.

Os noivos tomaram a mao um do outro, e Lisa colocou a cabeca sob o peito de James e deu-lhe meio sorriso de coragem.

O noivo sorriu de volta, entendendo a solidariedade da esposa.

Ela se aproximou, Alisson foi a sua marcacao e levantou sua perna esquerda, colocando-a entre as pernas de Greg. Se foi premeditado o movimento de provocacao, ele nao soube dizer.

O vestido verde se agitou, mas ele tinha algo de volume no chiffon e caia ate a altura do joelho, de alguma forma, o corte deu dignidade ao gesto atrevido.

House nao perdeu aquilo, nem o tomara que caia que se ajustava perfeitamente ao corpo dela e fazia um contorno perfeito aos seios.

A musica animava a plateia que aplaudia cada vez mais curiosa com a cena.

Ela tentava manter o sorriso, estava tudo bem, e isso que ela queria transmitir.

O calor das maos dele no seu tornozelo nublou aquele pensamento. Nada estava bem.

Ele subiu a cinta ate o joelho dela, delicadamente, sem olha-la.

Com este gesto, veio outro, mudou o pe dela para o outro lado, libertando seu corpo...Segurou a perna dela..e com a boca foi completando os proximos centimetros da pele dela.

Houve assovios e gritinhos animados, assim como risadas entre todo aquele barulho.

Cameron sentiu a barba dele por fazer arranhar sua coxa, e a respiracao dele arrepiar a decencia dela.

Ao chegar onde ele achou apropriado, ele soltou os dentes do cetim. Ela mordia o labio indecisa porque o odiava tanto.

Assim que ele se levantou, ela sentiu aquele alarme sobre o perigo daquilo. Muito antes dela decidir retirar a perna da cadeira e tomar uma distancia segura, House tomou-lhe a cintura e forcou sua queda para tras...em seus bracos.

O beijo foi digno de qualquer filme preto e branco da decada de 50, assim como o tapa na cara que ele recebeu ao solta-la.

Ela lembrava agora porque nao podia suporta-lo. Deixou o salao em passos firmes, jurando nunca mais ve-lo na frente.

Ele odiava aquela nova Cameron imune aos seus encantos.

Wilson firmou a cabeca com uma das maos em total _fail_ expression. Poderia ser pior. Agora, tinha acabado e cada qual para sua vida.

Era melhor assim, algumas coisas nao sao para acontecer. Algumas historias nao tem um final feliz. É simples assim.


End file.
